


You Can Love Two People...Right?

by ValiNad



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Biting, Cooking, Cuddles, Fluff, Future smut/nsfw, Guns, Kissing, Multi, Protective Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Shooting, Shopping, Virgin Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, and future tags, cute but annoying junkrat, later threesome?, lots of cooking, mention of other overwatch characters, silly fluff, the three love each other, who doesn't love these Australians?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiNad/pseuds/ValiNad
Summary: ''You looked back, seeing the cars crash together and explode. You panted as you ran, running from the life you had left behind. The life you had now was gone...how could that be you asked? well let me tell you....''





	You Can Love Two People...Right?

You looked back, seeing the cars crash together and explode. You panted as you ran, running from the life you had left behind. The life you had now was gone...how could that be you asked? well let me tell you.

 

You was a 22 year old man, black long hair and a goth look to match you. You didn't like war, especially when two friends turn against each other. You was walking quickly to the shop mainly because you wanted to get some meals before your friends came back, now. Your friends were a odd group, two Australian blokes. Mako and Jamison. Jamison was the crazy one, always throwing bombs everywhere and tinkering with his machinery. And Mako?....he was the..quiet type, always reading books...but would occasionally help you with making dinner.

You grabbed your items of choice from the shelves, panting by how fast you were. You tried to get the right ingredients for the supper and did. Running up to the cashier and putting the food down.

 

Mako frowned ''jamison, where is Y/N?'' he asked. Obviously concerned for the man.

''I dunno maky, maybeh you should search for em'?''

''I think i'd rather wait, but i am getting a bit concerned for Y/N''

''Ya always are! ya pigface!''

 

When you got home, you shouted ''I'M BACK!'', you ran into the living room. Smiling brightly. You then paused when you saw the looks on Jamison and Makos faces  
you were confused yourself, so you asked ''what?''

Mako grumbled ''you were gone for half a hour''

''Oh shit! sorry guys!'' you awkwardly laughed '' just, i was in a hurry! and the shops were nearly closing and i only had 5 minutes left!''

''Hmm, okay. get cooking though, im starving''

''Sure Mako! let me just put the shopping away!''

You quickly walked over to the kitchen, pulling out the items out of your bag and starting to pack them away. You smiled happily, ready to cook for your friends.


End file.
